Ocean Tears
by TwilightSnowStar
Summary: AU. Vampires aren't the only mythical creatures that the Cullens could have been. What would've happened if they were something even more...special? A strange version of a Twilight Little Mermaid, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok I wanted to try writing another story, I'll still be writing Supposed To Be Gone but I also wanted to try this._

_Disclaimer: Idon't own Twilight duh._

* * *

Chapter 1

The water. So cool and so blue. The water was all I had ever known, all that my entire family had ever known. I loved it and yet despised it at the same time. This water was like my prison, I couldn't get out of it to see the world beyond the water that I know is there. Sure, I could go above the surface when there isn't a human watching and look towards land but that is it. It was funny, I loved all the different things of the sea and had almost anything I could ever imagine. Almost. I knew that the land could hold nothing for me but I still yearned for it for some reason. For some reason, I was attracted to something on the land that I couldn't see. I couldn't fully enjoy my eternal water life until I knew what that thing was.

My entire family were, you guessed it, merpeople. We were immortal and enjoyed our life as much as the next merperson could but sometimes you get tired of things always going on, you just want them to end. Our existence never could.

"Edward," my green tailed brother Emmet roughly broke me out of my thoughts like always, "get your tail over here! Don't you want to look at the ship?"

Of course, Emmet was always interested in seeing if there was any being on this earth that looked stronger than he was, so he always looked at a ship from the waves to scrutinize any possible competition, I just went along because I liked seeing how different the humans were from us. It was amazing how they had two tails that they called 'legs' and how they could 'walk' with them, stay upright and sturdy. It was extremely amusing though to see them try to swim, it was hilarious how they called drifting around swimming. They didn't have tails like ours to push them through. I had to see what these new humans would do so I followed Emmet like a blue tailed shadow.

Anyway, Emmet and I were almost to the surface where we would see the bottom of the boat casting a huge shadow on the sea below. This ship looked like one of those cruise liners that humans always used to travel the ocean for fun. What could be fun about sitting on some boat when you could be swimming in the water that had so many amazing things that even after my existence here I still saw new things. "Ok, almost there. Edward, how many body builders do you think are on there?" "I don't know Emmet, lets just get there so you can see for yourself."

We reached the surface just as a wave came up and hid us. We always had to hide behind waves or else the humans would discover us and they would disturb us with trying to figure out who we are and just annoying us more than they already have.

The wave crashed down and we quickly swam to another one. I could see people out on the deck sunning themselves or talking to each other. I saw children that would grow and in 20 years be a completely new person, unlike us. These people lived on borrowed time and eventually they would die, unlike us again.

I saw decorations and humans walking around setting things up. It looked like there was going to be some kind of party later on the deck.

I saw Emmet looking around trying to see anyone who could possibly compete with him, I thought that was a bit unlikely seeing how Emmet was extremely long and had an enormous amount of muscle, but he liked to see just incase. He looked satisfies that they're weren't anyone on deck that was a match for him so he prepared to go back down. We had to find a large wave that would hide our splashes and most of our tails.

I was getting ready to go back down again to follow Emmet when I saw _her_.

* * *

_Cliffhangers are a beautiful thing. OK, yep instead of vampires, the Cullens are now the mythical creatures called merpeople. If you didn't like then don't review. If you want me to keep writing then I need 8 reviews to see that someone like this. So there you go._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer?_

_AN: OK I got 9 reviews so I am continuing this story. Sorry if its a bit short, I promise I will write more but I am going to be very busy over the next few weeks so I wanted to get this out for you to chew since I probably won't be able to update in like maybe 2 weeks. I know tragic isn't it?_

_This story will be all in Edward's POV. I probably won't do Bella's POV but if I do, you'll see it._

* * *

Chapter 2 

Beautiful. That was the only word to describe her, this vision in front of me. She had brown almost black hair with large brown eyes. Brown eyes, they were possibly the single most stunning thing I had ever seen. I could get lost in the unusual color after always seeing the blue eyes of every merperson I knew.

Unlike the people around her, she wasn't doing anything, just staring out at the ocean. She was just looking out over the sea like it was the only thing that ever existed.

Suddenly, Emmet came back up, grabbed me, and pulled me back under the water, away from the beautiful dream that was the girl. I was ready to kill Emmet for taking me away from her. Once we were out of sight from the ship, he whirled on me, "Edward, WHAT were you just doing? I went back down and you weren't anywhere in sight! What happened? You could have been seen!" Emmet definitely had anger issues, everyone in our family knew that. I could tell by the way his green tail started to turn red.

"Emmet, I saw a g..., bodybuilder that might've been stronger than you. " I didn't want Emmet to know about the girl or how she affected me.

"WHAT! Did you see if he was stronger? OH, stronger than me, eh?"

That did the trick. Emmet was so worked up to see this imaginary guy that he immediately stopped interrogating me and started to swim towards the surface. I was so eager to see the girl again that I quickly followed Emmet to the ship.

We broke through the surface and there she was.

Then, a shrill voice shouted, "Bella, are you still out there? Come back inside now."

The girl sighed and let the deck of the ship.

So, her name is Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. If only she hadn't left and I could continue to stare at her.

By then, Emmet was back and said, "I don't see anyone who even looks strong. Whoever you saw has obviously left. Can we please go now?" He was impatient to get back under the water and to Rosalie. So we left but I knew that I would be back.

* * *

_Well, there you go folks. If you want me to keep writing let me know with 8 more reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thanks for everyone out there that helped me with this. Including awesome all the time and bunnisteffi. This will probably be my last update for a while. If you have any questions about that talk to awesome all the time. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

I spent the whole time that Emmet and I were swimming to look at the things around us. I saw coral reefs that could be considered the jewels of the sea with their brilliant colors and shapes. I swam past fish that the best painter couldn't paint and match their brilliance. I even saw in the distance a shark hunting in its element. This was the sea. This was my home. I couldn't remember where I came from so this was my birthplace as well. I had always looked upon it and was shocked at its majesty, its ability to be calm and healing but then a second later it would be the fierce natural killer. I used to always be amazed but now it was a bit bland like a little bit of the color was lost. Why was this happening? Was it this human, this Bella?

"Ed, come on. Do you want to get back home before the next tide? Hurry up!" Why did Emmet always have to cut into my thoughts? Couldn't he leave me a moment's peace? Why did he have to call me Ed, he knew I hated that.

"Emmet why don't you swim ahead? I am kind of tired and I will just slow you down. Go on Em." I smirked, he hated being called Em.

"Oh no. I know you didn't just call me Em. Em is a MERGIRL'S name! Do I look like a mergirl?" He was angry and I was about to answer with something that would make his tail that amusing shade of crimson again when he said, "No wait. Don't answer that. I'm not leaving you. You are so distracted tonight, you'll probably run into a shark without me. I'm staying with you."

"Emmet, I want to be alone." I stressed the word alone so he would get the message but typical-Emmet wouldn't take it and just ignored me.

Ok, now I was getting angry and I knew he could tell when my cerulean tail started to resemble a lobster's tail.

"Fine. You won't leave me so I'll leave you! See you at home snail!"

And I was off. I knew Emmet wouldn't catch me, I was the fastest swimmer in the family and only Alice could hold her own on a race with me. Still, I propelled myself til I was speeding along through the water faster than I ever had before. I loved the exhilaration swimming fast always gave me and I had to feel something normal or who knows what I would do.

I was speeding along, everything around me a blue blur when a bright flash of purple stopped in front of me. Alice. If there was a race anywhere in the sea, Alice was there. She just spun her royal purple tail and she was going like one of those rocket things that humans play up beyond the sky.

"Hey guys! Is there a race? Who won? Who's winning? Can I try? What took you so long to get back? Hey, Emmet, Rosalie wants you!" I honestly didn't think she took a breath on that one. Where did her huge questions come from tiny Alice?

"Hey Alice and in answer to your question, yes, no one yet, me, sure, bodybuilder sighting, and hey Emmet, Rosalie wants you!" I don't think I stopped for breath on that one either.

"What? Who? Rosalie! Bye guys!" And Emmet was off, all he needed to hear was Rosalie's name and he was gone.

Alice was giggling at this, "He's in a hurry to get somewhere isn't he? So do you think you can beat a little mergirl like me?" She was grinning at the chance of maybe beating me if I was tired. I wasn't tired.

"Yes little mergirl. Can beat you anytime anywhere."

"You are going down. Now, from here to the reef." Alice was already stretching for a hard race and had to make sure her tail could take it.

"Ok, well are you ready then?"

"Let's go! Oh and Edward."

"Yes?"

"See you at the reef."

She cheated! Well I'd show her! I started swimming and all my worries about the girl, Bella, washed away as I focused on beating Alice and the feeling of zipping through the cool liquid that was essentially my spirit. I was already catching up to Alice and she knew it. I could see the muscles in her tail tense and work harder. This would be fun.

"Hey, Alice, what you don't think you can beat me by playing fair?" I was at her side by now.

"Well, you can swim faster than...hmmm...let me think, everyone in the family! Maybe everyone in the entire ocean!"

I chuckled. It was so much fun getting Alice worked up. She was almost as fun to watch as Emmet when she got angry and her tail started turning red.

"When you put it that way, bye Alice." I sped up and immediately left Alice far behind. In a few seconds I was in front of the reef. My coral reef. My home.

None of my family could remember being human or if we ever were human. We didn't even know if we were related but somehow we all became together. It started when I met Carlisle. He was a kind merman and took us all in bit by bit. First it was me when I was wandering around wondering about things like why I couldn't remember anything past a few days and if I always was a merman. Carlisle brought me to shelter in his coral reef house because he was lonely. He treated me like a son, he was the only father I could remember. It was just us but then Carlisle met Esme. He needed her, he loved her, and so she became my mother.

Then it was Rosalie. She was of course an incredible sight to mermen. She probably could have been a siren who distracted sailors enough to sink their ships. Rosalie certainly could've distracted them. For some reason she didn't affect me like she did other men, she was just my sister that was incredibly ostentatious, headstrong, and stubborn. To mermen she was 'Beautiful Rose', 'Ocean Angel', or something else that described her greatest trait. To me though she was always just Rosalie.

Then came Emmet. Rosalie and Esme were swimming out in a deeper part of the ocean when they found Emmet. Emmet had beenhunting a Great White Shark when they had found him. He wasjust finishing when he saw Rosalie. Of course it was love at first sight to him when he saw her.Rosalie said that she felt the same way and shefound a lover while I gained a brother.

And then there was Alice and Jasper. Alice had found Jasper and Jasper had found Alice. They went together you just had to see them see together to know. Alice and Jasper had come to us when they heard that Carlisle took merpeople in. They needed a home and they had found one with us.

By now I had come to my room in the reef. You couldn't make a coral reef change its colors but I was happy with the colors that my section of the reef was made of. Mine were blue and red. I loved how they were like complete opposites but they went together. Another good feature of my room was a natural indent that I could use as a place to lay down. Not sleep, no merperson could sleep for some reason, no one knew why, we just couldn't.

Either way I loved my room. I loved how it was almost like my own little world when fish came through the holes or maybe the occasional dolphin. With sea anemone clinging to the walls and with all the animals coming in it was just a feeling that I couldn't describe except for love of the sea.

On this day though I wasn't interested in the sea. For some reason the only thing that I could think about was _her_. I couldn't concentrate on anything else nor did I want to. I needed my room to think about things or rather the only thing on my mind since I saw her, Bella. I like the way her name sounded. It sounded like a beautiful but a mysterious thing. It sounded like something that belonged anywhere, not on land and not on sea, just anywhere.

And then Alice came in. I thought Emmet was the one that always disrupted my thoughts. Wasn't Alice supposed to be the kind, supportive sister?

"Hey Edward. Fine you won but what was the rush? That was the fastest I've ever seen you go and I've seen you go pretty fast. What happened? Is everything ok? Why does it seem like you're rushing to be alone or something?" And there she goes with the questions again. I honestly don't know where they come from.

"Alice, I'm fine. I just like beating you in races." I grinned evilly.

"Oh you have an evil mind. You are always so cocky that you'll win. True, you haven't ever lost but come on!" And there her tail started turning red again. I honestly loved how our tails started to resemble a lobster's when we got angry.

"Well Alice the feeling is pretty good. You should feel it sometime." I knew that was mean. She was right, I did have an evil mind when I wanted to but I usually don't use it, but now I just wanted to be alone.

It worked, she left in huff mumbling something about 'cocky brother' and 'evil mind'.

Finally I was alone. I could finally concentrate about why I feel something strange whenever I think about Bella, that girl. I could only come up with one solution for how to resolve this, to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I didn't get 5 reviews yet, I've gotten3 but I thought that you might like to know what you'd be missing if I discontinued the story._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight._

* * *

Chapter 4

My decision to see Bella was made. I had to wait a while to leave the reef or my family would think that something was going on. That was the last thing that I wanted to happen, there was nothing going on between me and this girl, I was just curious. _Yeah right_, said a small part of my mind. There was absolutely nothing going on, I argued with that other side of me. _Then why are you going back up to see her? She is a human, you are a merman, you're kind hunt her kind. You however don't, if anything you should be avoiding her._ And the other side of my mind won with that, leaving me to wonder why I was interested once again. It was true that merpeople hunt humans, their life force, their blood, was our life. We had to drink blood and that was it, we couldn't control our instinctive urges to drink if we tried to stop. Somehow, Carlisle had come up with the idea to stop drinking from humans, to drink the blood of sharks or dolphins or some other animal. That was his only condition to living with him, we must stop drinking from humans and follow his rule. He would know if we did drink human blood, you could see it in our eyes. We who drank from humans had blue eyes, sapphires of the sea, said Carlisle. The others that drank from humans had strange and distinctive purple eyes.

At first, it was hard to imagine why Carlisle did this. However, gradually, I began to understand that there was something evil in how our kind drank from these humans, how sirens would sink entire ships just because of their need for blood. Humans also didn't have the advantages we had, they couldn't fight us. We were too fast and strong in our element, the sea. A diver could barely swim away from us if we tried to chase him.

So I drank from sharks and dolphins. And I was happy that I wasn't ending more human lives. Although they would always be a temptation, animals didn't truly slake the powerful urge we had for blood.

So why did I want to go to one of those humans instead of staying away? She might be a temptation and in my experience with humans I came up with the conclusion that they were annoying. They were always greedy and power hungry, not to mention the fact that they could barely tread water.

But for some reason I had to see this particular human again. It was almost like my urge for blood.

And then, for hopefully for the last time today, someone disrupted my thoughts. Jasper. Why was everyone being so nosy today? Couldn't they leave me in peace? Apparently not.

"Hey, Edward," began Jasper floating around my room with little flicks of his dusty yellow tail, "Do you want to go hunting with me? Alice is mad about some race and she won't come with me. Could you? I want to go before the storm starts and the sharks get restless."

Why did he have to ask me a stupid question like that? Why couldn't Emmet or Rosalie or Esme gone with him? I had to go now or I would be bombarded by unwanted people more.

"No thanks Jasper. I kind of wanted to go on a swim alone." There. Maybe he would buy it. Apparently he did.

"Well ok. Bye Ed," he said with a bit of a hurt expression on his face.

I would make amends with him later. Now, I had to get out of here.

* * *

As I swam, I noticed that the water was more turbulent and rougher than usual. Jasper had mentioned a storm, it probably was already starting. I knew what storms could be like, there would be huge waves and the winds would be very fast and hard. I hoped nothing would happen to Bella, this storm looked like it was going to be rougher than usual. She would be ok, I told myself. She could always swim and float on the surface if anything happened and she was separated from the ship somehow. But, humans can't always survive the ocean's anger, thought that pessimistic side of my mind. I ignored it, nothing would happen.

When I finally made it to the surface, I could see that my suspicions were confirmed, this was one of the worst storms that I had ever seen, the sky was almost totally black and the waves were huge.

In the distance I saw the ship that I had seen with Emmet, the one that Bella was on. I could see even at this distance that the ship was having a difficult time. It was thrashing around and I could see people running around on deck. It was still so far away, maybe a mile away. I had to get there quickly to make sure that Bella was safe.

In about a minute I was beside the boat. It took me a minute to swim what would take a human that was a talented swimmer about half an hour, one more reason to wonder why I bothered with this one.

On deck I could see people running around and trying to get off the deck, the problem was that there were too many people. On closer inspection of the terrified mob, I saw Bella trying to help a little human boy find his mother. The sight touched me, how she was trying to help this little human boy instead of trying to get down below.

Suddenly, a huge wave and a gust of wind rocked the boat tremendously. Bella had been close to the edge and she went flying. She wasn't the only human to get thrown off. I saw everyone gather at the surface where they treaded water with difficulty. Everyone was there, everyone except Bella. Bella was still down under the ocean.

Humans drowned in water and Bella wasn't coming up.

* * *

_I think a cliffhanger would keep you all interested. Since I have 3 reviews for my Author's Note, please review this chapterwith 5 reviews ans not 8.REVIEW! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the book Ingo, however I thought that Ingo would make a good name._

_Ok guys. You got very lucky. I got the right ammount of reviews and so I'll continue the story. However, if you stop giving reviews I'll do it again and nobody, including me, wants to do that again. Bunnisteffi, thanks for giving me the Ingo name. You'll see what I do with it. If anyone has questions about my new story Alive Together or just want to say how evil I am for completing Supposed To Be Gone just put it in a review, Private message me, or send me an e-mail. Well enough of my blabbering, on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella wasn't coming up. She couldn't breathe. I waited a few more seconds for Bella to come up and then realized the incomprehensible, Bella couldn't swim. The idea was inconceivable that anyone couldn't swim. The thought that Bella couldn't swim only made me even more resolved to save her. Before the thought even fully formed in my mind, I was diving down in the water.

And there she was, I could see her struggling to get to the surface but she couldn't get there. If not for the fact that Bella was running out of air and needed help, I could just have watched her for hours. In the water she looked even more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before. Her hair was swirling around her from the currents pull and her already luminous skin positively glowed in the light from the lightning above.

And then she saw me. I was actually pretty stunned that she didn't already. I saw her eyes widen in fear and what looked like wonder. But then again it was probably only repulsion, since I had heard from the few stories of humans seeing merpeople that they were always greatly repulsed. I didn't her to fear me or be disgusted by me for some reason. Time was running out now and I could tell that she was starting to lose consciousness by air loss by the way her eyes starting to cloud over. There wasn't mush time left, if I was going to save her I would have to do it now or she would die.

I moved closer to her and grabbed her by her waist to pull her towards the surface. I could tell that she was getting closer to death. She didn't even struggle against me when I started pulling her. I had to get her to air but I couldn't stop myself from reveling on what it was like touching her. Her skin was smooth and soft and warm to the touch.

There. I had finally reached the surface and I could see Bella starting to breathe again. It was a relief to watch her eyes gain clarity again although she still looked very dazed.

Then, I realized that I had to leave. Bella couldn't know what I was, couldn't see me.

Humans would know about us, try to find us. That couldn't happen. Humans couldn't know about us, but if I was being honest with myself I knew that the real reason was that I didn't want Bella to see me. If she saw me then she would be repulsed by me. Think that I was a freak. I didn't want her to hate me or be disgusted by me so I needed to leave. I didn't want to but I had to.

Before I could leave her alone I had to find a place that she would be safe. I found a broken off piece of wood that looked like it was some part of the ship. It looked big enough to hold Bella and close enough to people that they would notice her.

I gently pushed her on top of the piece of wreckage and waited until she was at least partly conscious so that she wouldn't fall back into the water. I allowed myself one last look of her as she slowly opened her eyes before I dove off into the ocean. The ocean that had seemed to me like a kind of paradise but now was like a nightmarish prison.

It was probably my imagination but I could have sworn that right before I left Bella and dove down into the deep that she said, "Thank you. Whatever you are, thank you." And then I heard nothing as I swam away, down into the deep blue abyss.

* * *

I had made my decision. I couldn't stay away from Bella. It caused me pain to be away from her now, but I knew that I had left her about 5 minutes ago. I had made my decision, I would see the Ingo. I would see the Ingo and maybe, just maybe he could help me. I knew the stories, that the Ingo was evil, not like us. I didn't care. If there was even the slightest chance that the Ingo could let me see Bella again then I would take it.

* * *

_Well there's my chapter. Questions? Ask me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also don't own the book Ingo. _

_Thanks to Bunnisteffi for giving me the idea for the Ingo. I owe you big time! If you want spoilers you can have them!_

_This is probably my longest chapter so just for that and all the writing I did, you guys have to review more now! hahaha! I love being evil!_

* * *

Chapter 6

The Ingo was a merman. Or the closest thing to what he was was a merman. I had heard stories from my family and other merpeople about the Ingo for a long time. It was said that he was 10 feet long and that he had the Kraken for a pet. Others said that he could fit into a crab's shell and that an old lobster took care of him. All of the stories though talked about how he was magic. He could make potions or cast spells that could change the course of time. I just wanted to know if he could make me a human. I realized when I saved Bella that for some reason I couldn't stay away from her. For some reason I had to be with her. I knew that I could never be with her the way I was now, so I would have to be like her. The Ingo had to be able to do this, he had to. I wanted to be able to talk to Bella normally, I also wanted her to know that I saved her. For some reason, my heart started to tear when I thought that Bella might think that someone else saved her, to give her gratitude to someone else.

As I thought all these thoughts, I noticed the water became darker and darker and colder and colder. I was nearing The Chasm. The Chasm was where everyone said that the Ingo lived. It seemed appropriate since The Chasm was far away from any Merpeople and the mystery that shrouded him. I didn't care how dangerous it was, I had a longing inside of me that was more powerful than my thirst, my longing to talk to her would tear me apart if it wasn't satiated soon.

What would my family say? I had returned to the reef before I started off to the Ingo to lie about how I was going to be away for awhile to just swim around and find myself. My family had bought that, they were always talking about how I was missing something and how lost I was. It was embarrassing to have to say that but what other excuse was there?

I was here. The Chasm was basically a cave. A large steel grey cave, but a cave. The entrance was a bit more frightening though. Flanking the cave were a pair of white columns, or they used to be white. Now, they were circled by ivy and they looked like they were crumbling. That wouldn't have scared me too much were it not for the fact that there was a human skeleton wrapped in ivy attached to one of the pillars. I repressed a shudder that threatened to overcome me and started into the entrance of the cave.

The cave had a high ceiling and only one way to go, forward. There were pictures all along the walls. Some were merely swirling designs of blue and white while others were vast seascapes. There was one in particular that caught my attention. It was a seascape, but covered about half of the wall and some of the ceiling. It depicted a sprawling city made of white pillars, tall spires, and silver palaces. At the very heart of the mural, at the top of what looked like a palace was a dark figure. For some reason, that figure scared me more than anything else. I couldn't be sure but I somehow knew that if the figure in the painting was real then it would be staring at me. That frightened me more than anything.

I wanted to get as far from that painting as possible, so I quickly swam through more of the tunnel. As I got farther and farther in, I saw something on the wall that chilled me almost as much as that painting. What I saw on the walls was what looked like dried blood. We were under the water, how could there be dried anything? I didn't know, I just knew that there was something incredibly wrong about this place.

I had almost reached a turn in the cave. Beyond that I could hear something. Hoping that this would distract my mind from the scenes before it I swam more quickly to the turn.

I reached the turn and I saw what looked like a merman. It couldn't be. This thing's tail wasn't normal. It was the tail of a seal. That wasn't the only thing that concerned me though. When it heard me enter, it turned and I saw the most chilling pair of eyes that were probably known in existence, electric yellow. He stared at me with those yellow orbs, widening in surprise, or was it anger? He looked like he was around my age, not the age you'd expect from an all-magical being. When my eyes reached his face again, I realized that his face was distorted with anger.

"Get out. How DARE you come here! Leave now!" He was yelling at me and I had no idea why. What did I ever do to him? I haven't even seen him before now. He had to help me though. He HAD to.

"Please, I can't leave. Could you please help me? Its important! What have I ever done to you?" I was desperate.

"After all you've done, you expect me to help you? Get out NOW!" His eyes started to glow dangerously and I was even more afraid. But I had to do this.

"I have never done anything to you! Now, you have to help me!" I was yelling too.

"Of course. You wouldn't remember would you?" And he started laughing maniacally, at that moment, I knew he was crazy. He was dangerous. I didn't care, I needed him to help me.

"I want you to turn me human!" I needed to tell him that, maybe it would make a difference. It looked like it did, he at least stopped laughing. He looked over at me with a puzzled expression, "What?"

Well we were getting somewhere, at least he was making sense.

"I want to become a human, or at least be able to walk among them."

"Why?" That was a whole new question. Why did I want to walk and talk with Bella? I didn't know and I certainly didn't want him to know.

"I'm...curious about what its like to be human." He turned away.

"Is that all that matters? You are just an ignorant boy." He spat out the word. "You're curious? Well, I'm sorry, but the world isn't at your disposal." And he turned away. My hope died, my lie obviously didn't work, I would have to tell him the truth if I wanted even a chance.

"No, wait. Please, there's this girl. I want to talk to her." This time he stared at me. In his eyes was an ancient sadness that engulfed and filled me. Maybe he was pitying me. Maybe I did have a chance.

Then came the most unexpected question, "Do you love her?"

Did I love Bella? Was that this new feeling, this urge inside of me was? I saved her from drowning, despite my kind's feelings and eating habits. I had to see her, had to think about her. Hell, I went to see the Ingo for her, so that I could be with her. If that wasn't proof enough than I didn't know what was. If I didn't love her than I at least liked her. It was so hard to sort through all of my emotions that I wasn't sure of anything.

"I don't know. I saved her from drowning. For some reason I have to be with her. I don't know why."

More of the ancient sadness came into the Ingo's bright yellow eyes. "Yes, that's love. All right, I'll do it." He was going to do it! I don't know why, he hated me, I could tell from how he was yelling at me and the glares he gave me. I didn't care, he was still going to help me!

"I don't know why I should though. Let it just be known that I am a better person than you are." I still had no idea what he had against me but I just went along with it.

"Well, the spell won't make you a human but you will take on the form of one. It lasts until dawn seven days after you use it. I'll warn you, there can be side affects."

"I don't care. Do I just have to drink a potion?" I wanted to make sure I did this right.

"Of course not stupid boy! Do you really want to drink a concoction that more than likely make you go unconscious, not that I would mind." Ok, that was the wrong question.

"What you have to do is go to the surface at the very beginning of twilight. You can't speak or move, barely breathe. Right before dawn, you must say this incantation." And he went over and scribbled something quickly on a piece of coarse sea-paper made of seaweed then handed it to me.

"Now go. Get out of my sight. Never come back." He pushed me away but before he could completely block me off I replied, "Thank you."

And he gave me one last push before completely leaving.

I swam as fast as I could to get away from the cave and out onto the surface. I didn't know how soon twilight was but I would wait until it came. I was actually impatient for it to come.

Soon, I thought, I will be able to talk to Bella.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I know it is confusing but its all connected to the sequel. Questions? Ask me! As always, REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own Twilight! No wait, thats a dream. I don't own Twilight. _

_My chapters are getting bigger!_

* * *

Chapter 8

With the piece of paper that could possibly save my entire existence clutched in my hand, I headed towards the surface. I could see that there was about half an hour until twilight. Perfect. I needed time to think about everything that had happened and everything that would happen. In the distance, I could see the ship, maybe two miles away. When I was changed, I would have to be near the boat so I could get on it somehow.

I moved closer so that when it stopped for the night I would be about half a mile away.

I settled on the surface and waited until twilight.

What would Bella think of me? Would I be some strange thing to her? I wasn't used to what humans did, although I learned a bit from when I would look at ships with Emmet.

Would she know that I had saved her? When she saw me I had a tail but the rest of me probably looked the same. She was low on oxygen, so maybe she thought that it was a hallucination. But then I still remember what she said, how she thanked me. If she didn't think that a merman saved her than who did she think saved her? I felt a pang just thinking about Bella thinking that someone else saved her.

Twilight was close now, very close now. I had to remember that I couldn't move until dawn, that would be hard.

What if the Ingo had made it so that something else would happen? Maybe I would turn into a full fish or maybe I wouldn't be able to breathe. I had no idea what would happen.

Then, a thought struck me, how would I hunt? I hadn't hunted in about a week. All those humans on the ship would be a huge temptation. I had to hunt now! From the looks of things, I had only about 10 minutes until twilight. If I wanted to do this tonight, I needed to hunt quickly. And I needed to do this tonight.

I quickly heard a shark in the distance. It sounded big, good, I wanted to hurry and a lot of blood in one place would be good.

I started to swim towards the shark's sounds and saw that it was indeed large, looked like a Great White.

I lunged towards it and it was caught by surprise, but then fought back ferociously. Although, it was still weak compared to my strength.

Then, it stopped struggling as I sank my razor-like teeth into the shark's tough hide. It's blood, it's life liquid, gave me life. I could almost feel my dark blue eyes turn a much lighter cerulean. That would be enough for seven days, it had to be because I could see twilight approaching fast and I wanted to see what the Ingo had given me as an incantation.

I reached the surface with about a minute before sunset. That would be enough time to see what the Ingo had written. I opened the folded piece of paper that apparently had so much power.

_**The firm earth that gives all things birth.**_

_**The relentless rock that the water does mock.**_

_**At the last light of the moon and the first light of the sun let me walk this land soon.**_

_**The firm earth that gives all things birth.**_

There weren't many words, I somehow expected it to be more lengthy and filled with many large words. However, when I read the words aloud, there was a sense of power to them, that made my scales crawl.

Twilight.

It was twilight, and now I would have to start my whole night vigil to be still. All night, until dawn, that was along time.

All I could do was think and breathe. I didn't want to think one more time about this whole issue, so I started regulating my breathing. I tried to even my breathe so that it came out even and calm. I didn't have that much luck, it was about an hour before my breathing became anything close to calm, I was too nervous and anxious about what would happen to really calm down. At least I had gotten rid of an entire hour.

With my breathing a bit more under control, my mind involuntarily turned to my thoughts. Instead of the anxious thoughts I was dreading, my mind started to remember my past.

_Flashback-_

_All was dark. There was nothing but blackness. I knew something had just happened but what? Then, I started to see things. The first thing that I saw was the color blue. I saw the ocean's waters with sunlight streaming through the water._

_I saw a dolphin, laughing and playing, I longed to join it. I tried to head for the dolphin. I felt propelled by the water, when I looked down, I saw my tail pushing me through the water. I didn't remember it or anything else about myself. I remembered general things like what dolphins were and that I was in the ocean, but I didn't know how I got there or anything else about me. Only one thing rang in my mind, a name, Edward. Whose name was that? Was it mine? I decided it must be. And I swam off to play with the dolphin. After hours of racing and jumping the dolphin left._

_I was swimming around when I heard it. I heard splashing and somehow I knew that it was a human. An urge grew inside of me and I started rushing towards the sound._

_Almost instantly, I saw him. He was a man about 20 or so. I felt something pulsing inside of him somehow, and I was drawn to it. Before I knew what was happening, I had lunged towards this man, my teeth started ripping at his throat of their own accord, and I started to drink the heavenly liquid that was coming from the wound._

_It was then that I knew that to survive, I needed blood, that this heavenly crimson liquid was the only thing that kept my existence._

_Which brought back my other question, who was I? What had happened?_

_-End of Flashback_

That had all happened maybe about 1000 years ago. I was tired of my endless existence that didn't seem to be worth anything. The sad thing was, I couldn't do anything about it.

I never even found out anything about myself from before I woke up. I asked other merpeople and it was the same with them, blackness and then they didn't remember anything.

For 1000 years, I was very bored. After maybe a decade, I found Carlisle and he took me in. I explored as much as I possibly could, I found amazing things too. I found what looked like an ancient city. Humans talked about an Atlantis, it must have been some Roman city that had crumbled or had an earthquake from the look of the island that was close by and that I assumed the city came from.

There wasn't really much left of the city, the only thing that was distinguishable and wasn't totally crumbled was some old pottery.

My attention returned to the sky above and I saw that I had maybe an hour left until dawn, so lost was I in my thoughts. I had been still so long that my tail ached a bit.

My mind turned back to my thoughts, what were the side affects that the Ingo had talked about? What was up with that guy? Why did he hate me? Why did he have a seal tail and yellow eyes?

And then I thought about that picture in the cave again. I still remember the white and silver buildings. But then there was that figure. That figure that was a black contrast compared to the white buildings. The painted picture still sent shivers down my tail. What would it be like if the figure was facing me? Would he look angry? Sad? Threatening in any way? Yes, yes, whatever the figure was, it wouldn't be something that would calm my nerves.

I thought back again to my past. Trying to see if I could get past that black wall that prevented me from seeing my unknown past. It was still futile. I remembered nothing, nothing at all. Would I ever find out anything about myself? Or would I always wonder where I came from, what I was, if I ever fell in...love. There I said the word. Somehow, I didn't think that I ever had fallen in love, the feeling that I had for Bella that the Ingo said was love, I couldn't ever forget something like that.

Thankfully, my mind went to a bit lighter topic, the sky. I had never spent a whole night on the surface and it was beautiful. The silver stars in the black sky made me hope that there wasn't just the land and sea boundary. Just knowing that there was a whole different place up there made me feel a little less anxious for being on land.

Dawn.

Time to read the words that would change me outside and in. I took a deep breath and loudly read out the powerful words that left a new and a strange feeling on the pink and orange horizon.

_**The firm earth that gives all things birth.**_

_**The relentless rock that the water does mock.**_

_**At the last light of the moon and the first light of the sun let me walk this land soon.**_

_**The firm earth that gives all things birth.**_

At the very last word, the moon, sinking away, and the sun, growing into the sky, both seemed to glow a bit with light from the other. I saw my tail turn a bright and glowing blue as it changed the water's color around it. My now glowing bright blue tail started to look like it was splitting. The two fins at the end of my tail glowed a bit brighter than the rest of my tail. They started to shrink and to thicken, while gaining more of a definite shape.

The rest of my now split tail was surrounded by what looked like a whirlpool of water, no, I thought, not just water, magic. Magic.

The whirlpool started changing and morphing my tail so that it started to look very unfamiliar and deformed.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

* * *

_There you go. The next chapter will probably be out in like 3 days._ **However, **_if you write a lot of reviews, I'll try to get it out faster. Hahahaha._

_Questions? Ask me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_Here is Chapter 8!_

_Sorry if this story drags on a bit, that's just how I write. You'll just have todeal with it._

**Read belowif youare not a member of Fanfiction!**

**I now take Anonymous Reviews. If you are not a member of Fanfiction, and want to review my story, do it! Please, I love reviews and I would love more!**

_Now, on to the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 8

I wasn't the same, outside or inside. I doubted that I would ever be the same person, at least on the inside if I did go back to being a merman. Where my wonderful blue tail had been, there was a pair of the flesh-colored sticks that humans called legs.

I looked in my hand to find the incantation to make sure that nothing had happened during my transformation. I looked, but to my surprise, it was gone. I looked at the dark water only to see a piece of green-colored paper drifting to the sea-floor. I had to get it, if I ever wanted to become a human again I needed that paper, I had already forgotten half of the words to the spell while I was trying to concentrate on the power that was charging through the air.

I tried to launch myself after the paper, through the water. I was surprised when I wasn't propelled like 15 feet. Of course, with my tail gone, I was only a talented human swimmer, for my standards, that was pretty slow and weak.

The paper was still far away so I tried to catch it even with my lessened swimming abilities. I also realized that I couldn't breathe the water like I was used to, and with that realization, my lungs started burning from lack of air. I would never get the paper. It was impossible for me as a human when it was so far ahead.

And so, I reached the surface and inhaled like it was my first breathe.

In the distance, I could see the ship about a quarter mile away. If I ever wanted to reach it by swimming as a human, I would have to start now.

I started kicking with my new legs as I had seen humans do and stroke with my arms. It was excruciatingly slow and after only a few minutes I started to feel tired. That was new, very new.

I wasn't even half way to the ship when I saw a purple blur coming towards me. The blur popped out of the water and in front of me was Alice with a very confused expression on her face.

"Edward, what happened?" She was wondering about my new look.

"Alice. I'm trying to 'find' myself remember? I want to see what being human is like and what it has that being a merman doesn't. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to be mocked by Emmet and Rosalie about trying this and I know that Esme will be worried." I didn't know where the lie came from, but I didn't care, anything but what really happened. I saw Alice considering it, but I knew she still had doubts.

"Edward, a few things that I'd like to say. One, you're an idiot. Two, what idiot did this to you, an even bigger idiot? Three, you're an idiot." Typical Alice. She could get angry, I saw her tail start turning red already. But why did she have to call me an idiot twice?

"Alice, a few things that I'd like to say. One, why did you call me an idiot twice? Two, I asked the Ingo to do this. Three, could you help me get somewhere?" She started to grin at my response and once again she was my happy sister.

"Wait," and her grin suddenly faded, "the Ingo did this? Edward, you went to the Ingo? You're an even bigger idiot than I thought!" And she was angry again!

"Alice, calm down, maybe I am an idiot, but see it worked right? Nothing happened. Just calm down."

"Calm down! You tell me that you got those from the Ingo and you tell me to calm down! Ok, Edward, you have 'found' yourself enough. I think we both found out that you are the biggest idiot in the depths of the ocean!" And she tried to drag me back to the water.

"Alice, you can't take me down there. I can't breathe water anymore. Don't worry the Ingo said that it would be over in 7 days at dawn. You have to take me to that ship. Please Alice." She looked a bit more angry and then just like she was worn out.

"Edward, why do you want to go to that ship?" Shoot! The one question she had to ask.

"Well, it is where other humans are, I want to see what they do, experience what they do. And do you see any other place like that?"

She shrugged and replied with, "Fair enough. Ok, grab my hand."

I took her hand and soon we were speeding through the water with a speed that I missed very much. In about a minute we were at the ship's side where we couldn't be seen if there was any early morning walkers. I highly doubted it but just in case.

"You're sure that you want to do this Edward?" Alice could worry so much sometimes!

"I'll be fine Alice. I'll just climb the ladder that they have over here." Indeed, there was a ladder built into the side of the ship if anyone went swimming in the ocean and wanted to come back up.

"Edward, how will you climb that? You haven't even walked yet!" I knew she had a point but what else could I do?

"I'll just try it. You can go back now."

"Edward, as I've said many times, you're an idiot if you think I'll just leave you here with a ladder, alone." Alice put a new meaning to the word 'stubborn'.

I didn't answer her, I just lifted my arms up to the ladder and grabbed on. I slowly lifted my new feet to place them on the bar. They felt weighted in the air, not at all like in the water when you felt weightless and just drifting. I put my other foot on the bar. I wobbled and felt like I was about to fall. Thankfully, I didn't. It was hard to climb the ladder, I was still new at using my legs.

Finally, I was at the top of the ladder and with a bit of difficulty, I made it to the deck. I looked out at Alice who was still down there.

"Alice please promise me that you won't tell anyone what I've done." No one else could know about this, it was bad enough that Alice knew, but that couldn't be helped now.

"Edward, I can't promise that. You are from the sea, with these people from land, you could get into huge trouble or something else could happen."

"Alice, please, as a sister, as a friend, don't tell anyone."

"I'm not making any promises, if you get hurt then I'm telling." Good old Alice.

"I'll be fine, you should head back now, I only have a few hours until people start coming up."

"Fine Edward, but before I leave, one thing. Get some clothes on!" Then she left, leaving me extremely embarrassed. I swear that I heard her laughing in the waves. Someday, I'll get her.

* * *

_I love that last part. Sorry if you guys didn't like that but I thought that it was funny. Well, if you didn't like it then tell me in a review,_

_Questions? Ask me._

_TwilightSnowStar_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is the new chapter! I don't think that this is my best chapter but you'll live. Right?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Little Mermaid._

* * *

Chapter 9

When I couldn't hear anymore of Alice's laughter at me, I realized that she had a point, I needed clothes.

Near me, placed by a wall, was a basket that said 'Lost and Found'. Well, there had to be something there.

I walked over to the strange basket and looked through it. Inside, I found a something that humans called 'shorts'. These 'shorts' looked like they would fit me. I attempted to put them on, it took me about 5 minutes until I think that I was wearing them right. The 'shorts' were a bit loose but they still fit. They reached my new knees and were a muddy green. Next up in the basket was a shirt. I found a 'T-shirt' as the humans called them. The 'T-shirt' fit pretty well and was blue. With my clothes fixed, I had nothing left to do but wait until people started coming out. It was still dawn so I had awhile to go. I decided to go back to the 'Lost and Found' to get things that I could wear for the seven days that I was here, even though I had very limited experience I knew that they didn't walk around for a week in the same clothes.

I found enough from the basket and I hid them in a closet that said 'Cleaning Supplies', hopefully no one would find them.

By then, there was a few people out. I searched through the small crowd and was disappointed when I couldn't see Bella. There was only an old couple and about five kids watched by a very sleepy-looking teenage girl.

Why do I have to watch these brats? I could be sleeping.

Where did that voice come from? No one talked. What was happening? All of a sudden I could hear so many voices that my head felt like it would burst. Had the Ingo done something? Maybe Alice was right when she said that I was an idiot to go to him.

Wait, the Ingo. What had he said back there?

Flashback-

Then came the most unexpected question, "Do you love her?"

Did I love Bella? Was that this new feeling, this urge inside of me was? I saved her from drowning, despite my kind's feelings and eating habits. I had to see her, had to think about her. Hell, I went to see the Ingo for her, so that I could be with her. If that wasn't proof enough than I didn't know what was. If I didn't love her than I at least liked her. It was so hard to sort through all of my emotions that I wasn't sure of anything.

"I don't know. I saved her from drowning. For some reason I have to be with her. I don't know why."

More of the ancient sadness came into the Ingo's bright yellow eyes. "Yes, that's love. All right, I'll do it." He was going to do it! I don't know why, he hated me, I could tell from how he was yelling at me and the glares he gave me. I didn't care, he was still going to help me!

"I don't know why I should though. Let it just be known that I am a better person than you are." I still had no idea what he had against me but I just went along with it.

"Well, the spell won't make you a human but you will take on the form of one. It lasts until dawn seven days after you use it. I'll warn you, there can be side affects."

"I don't care. Do I just have to drink a potion?" I wanted to make sure I did this right.

"Of course not stupid boy! Do you really want to drink a concoction that more than likely make you go unconscious, not that I would mind." Ok, that was the wrong question.

"What you have to do is go to the surface at the very beginning of twilight. You can't speak or move, barely breathe. Right before dawn, you must say this incantation." And he went over and scribbled something quickly on a piece of coarse sea-paper made of seaweed then handed it to me.

"Now go. Get out of my sight. Never come back."

-End Flashback

Side affects! I thought that when he said side affects he meant something like green eyes or long hair. No, I get to hear voices as a side affect! Great! Where were these voices coming from anyway?

That guy over there is hot! Maybe he'll notice me. Too bad I have to watch these stupid kids!

There, that voice I could tell was coming from the teenage girl watching the kids. I noticed her looking at me and it hit me. I could read minds!

Oh, he's looking at me! Maybe he'll talk to me.

Yep, I could read minds, and that girl's mind was starting to make me feel a bit queasy.

I tried to retreat quickly away, but before I could leave she started to approach me. I was cornered.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" I would remember someone that hot.

I had to be cursed with mind reading. Someday, I'll get the Ingo. Why didn't he tell me what kind of side effects the spell had? I longed to just ignore her but it would be impolite. "Hello, my name's Edward. I'm sorry but do you know where I can find a girl named Bella?" It was the best way I knew how to get her to leave me alone and how to find Bella.

I saw her eyes start to darken and her thought came into my head.

He wants Isabella Swan! She isn't even pretty!

How could she think that? Bella was amazing, she was like the light in a sea of darkness. It was at least good to know Bella's full name. Isabella Swan.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where Bella is. If you want, I could stay with you and wait up here for her." Maybe I can convince him that I'm much better than Bella.

"Kelly?" A clear voice rang out towards Kelly. It was beautiful, that voice and to my delight, it spoke more. "You know perfectly well where I am! What was that? Who are you talking to?" And then she stepped out from a doorway, Bella, she was more beautiful than I had ever seen her, in the glow of the rising sun behind her, making her look like an angel.

She was still yelling at Kelly when she saw me. I saw her eyes go wide, and in her eyes I thought that I saw recognition, like she remembered when I saved her. I probably only imagined th look in her eyes, because in a second her eyes were normal again and she asked Kelly, "Who is this? Was he the one that you lied to?"

Before Kelly could respond I tried to read Bella's mind to see what she was thinking and if she really did recognize me. When I reached out to her mind, there was nothing. I looked to see if she had gone away but she was still there, waiting for Kelly's answer. I tried again, and it was the same thing, it was like there was a wall that was keeping me from Bella's mind.

By this time, Kelly had answered. "Bella, I honestly didn't know where you were." That was a lie. Of course I knew where you were! How could I not know, I want to avoid you just for this reason!

"Fine. Now, why did you say that in the first place?"

"No reason. No none at all."

"You aren't going to say anything else are you?"

"Well, sorry but I have to take these kids back to their mothers." And she left.

Bella then turned to me, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Kelly isn't the best person."

I was thrilled, she was talking to me! "Don't worry about it, it was interesting." I got to see Bella like that, I'd go through that again just to see her again.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" Was I just imagining the recognition again in eyes? Probably.

"Edward. And I haven't seen you around either, what's your name?" I've been on this ship since the beginning of the trip, she's just never seen me, she'll believe that right?

"Bella. Oh, I'm sorry, I have to watch my little cousin, she's just watching a movie, but I have to watch her. It's a bit boring but would you like to come?" Of course I would! Wait, I can't let her know how obsessed I am with her. What's a movie?

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your cousin's movie."

"Oh no, she wouldn't care, and it's the least I can do after you had to hear Kelly and me fight. Please?" Did she really want me there?

"Please, Edward? My cousin likes you, please?" A 5-year-old girl came out from behind Bella, and gave me a grin showing a missing tooth. At what her cousin said, Bella turned bright scarlet, red became my favorite color.

"Sorry about her. Edward, that's my cousin, Stella. Stella can be a bit crazy sometimes, right Stella?" Stella just proceeded to stick her tongue at Bella. I didn't care, Stella had just made the hope inside me soar.

"It's alright. Stella what movie are we watching?" I had finally remembered what movies were. I had heard people talk about them, signs on ships, and once I saw one that they were playing on deck. Movies were some form of entertainment that humans wasted their lives in front of, slowly rotting away their minds. AN:(I love that line!)

She just grinned at me again and replied, "The Little Mermaid!"

* * *

_DUN, DUN, DUUUN! What can happen? Only my strange mind knows! You guys have to review to find out!_

_I am going to set up a contest, sort-of. The first person that reviews will get the next chapter dedicated to them. This goes for any of my stories. SO, if you want to get a chapter dedicated to you, be the first toreview! Hey, that rhymed!_

_Questions? Ask me!_

_TwilightSnowStar_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took me so long to update. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Little Mermaid_

_This chapter is dedicateted to...chinadoll18! She was the first to review. If you want the next chapter to be dedicated to you, be the first to review!_

* * *

Chapter 10

The Little Mermaid? It both shocked me and amused me at the same time. How could humans know enough about merpeople to make an entire movie about it? I knew that humans had an idea about merpeople, but they thought that we were mythical and their beliefs about us were very far from the truth. They thought of us as peace-loving creatures that had nothing but smiles and swam around all day. Just that was almost enough to make me laugh hysterically at the thought of EMMET being peace-loving! And Rosalie! Oh, just the thought of ROSALIE being sweet tempered and smiling all the time was enough to make me almost collapse of laughter. Humans didn't have a clue that we existed and they thought of us as sweet stories! Ha, we were closer to their 'vampires' than their ideas of a merperson! They thought that we could die! And that we could be born! The very idea was inconceivable to me.

Every merperson that I had ever encountered had woken up from a blackness. If they were babies, my age, or old, they had all stayed the same since they had woken up, it was starting to be known as the Vicis Orsa after an old human language that for some reason we all knew. It was the only thing that we knew, that and our names when we awoke. Of course after a few centuries we started to pick up on the humans' main language, or at least the one that most of the ones that we had seen spoke, English. We never forgot the Old Language though. In the Old Language Vicis Orsa means 'Time Beginning'. It is fitting since we all regarded the day that we awoke as the beginning of time, or at least our time.

"Thanks for watching with us Mr. Edward!" Stella's loud voice broke me out of my thoughts of our past and back to the present. I liked the present, Bella was in it, and I would get to stay with her here for 7 days.

"Your welcome Stella. Is the Little Mermaid your favorite movie?" By the way she had said 'The Little Mermaid', and the way her eyes shone made me think so.

"Yep, it's my favoritest movie in the whole wide world! Bella likes it too!" At that Bella blushed my favorite color again.

"It is NOT my favorite movie Stell! Maybe when I was your age but I don't...like it...anymore." She obviously still liked it but was too embarrassed to admit it. Stella's thoughts told me the same.

_Why is Bella lying? She likes The Little Mermaid. She told me! Why doesn't she want to tell Mr. Edward her favorite movie? She likes him._

Two things registered in my mind as I listened to Stella's thoughts. The first, that she thought that Bella liked me. She was her cousin and had to know her emotions better than I did! The very thought of Bella liking me, it just knocked the breath out of me.

The second thing that registered in my mind from Stella's thoughts was that she called me Mr. Edward!

Mr. Edward! Just from those two thoughts I loved this kid!

"Come on, Mr. Edward! We want to watch the movie don't we?" Yep, I wanted to see how people thought of merpeople.

Come to think of it, humans are extremely sexist about merpeople. They usually pay more attention to the mermaids. They hardly ever mention mer_men!_ Usually, it's just sirens. I wanted to see this movie and how they portrayed the so-called-mythical merpeople!

"Mr. Edward, come on!" I hadn't noticed Stella start to walk down below, I hastily followed.

"Stella you don't have to call me Mr. Edward."

"I want to. Bella has been teaching me about people's first first names. If the person is a boy, their name is Mr. If they are a girl, it's Mrs. I want to practice." Bella was an interesting and oh-so-enticing shade of red.

"Well, if Bella told you to do it, then go ahead."

"Thanks Mr. Edward! Can we go now?"

"Of course Stell, lets go, come on Edward!" I could see that Bella wanted to get us moving before Stella said anything else.

I was following them when the wind changed and Bella's scent was sent straight into me.

* * *

_Sorry again for how short this was! The Old Language was Latin by the way. Remember this merperson history, it will be important!_

_Mr. Edward! Ha!_

_If you want the next chapter dedicated to you, be the first to review!(That rhymed!) Another thing that rhymes is Stella and Bella! I never noticed that before._

_Questions? Ask me! _

_TwilightSnowStar_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is so short, I'm having a bit of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Little Mermaid.**

**I forgot this in the last chapter but Ocean Tears has broken it's 100th Review! It is now my most-reviewed story and my favorite! **

**This chapter is dedicated to... Darky Dearest! There, happy?**

**Now! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Heaven. I had never really believed it. I had heard of it from humans and merpeople alike, but it wasn't really something that I really believed in. How could I? I woke up one day, almost fully grown, in the ocean. I couldn't die. There was no afterlife for me. People thought that it was a paradise. They all had different versions of it but all of them all knew that their paradise was everything from their hopes and dreams. Everything.

That wasn't what Bella smelled like. Not at all. She smelled better. It was a strange mixture of smells that I had never known, all of them were better than my own version of paradise, one though, stuck out. A sweet fragrance that I had never encountered, but it reminded me of something. A past memory of something soft and red, yet somehow living. I had never encountered anything like that but I knew that I had smelled it before, I had seen it before.

Suddenly, I didn't see the deck of the ship, or Bella, no, what I saw chilled me to the very tip of my non-existent tail. I saw the painting from the Ingo's cave. But this time, it wasn't a part of the wall. It was like it was real, like I was really there, like the dark figure was really turning towards me, ready to turn the power of it's eyes on me.

And I was back to pondering Bella's familiar sent. I still knew that I had smelled it before. Where, though? I had no idea.

"Mr. Edward? Come on! What's wrong?" Stella's high, child's, voice broke through my thoughts. Her scent wasn't nearly as tempting as Bella's. If only she had known what was really wrong.

"Nothing, Stella. Let's go." And just like that, their smell didn't tempt me so much, I got used to it. My kind didn't rely on smell that much when we hunted. We relied on our hearing. Water carries sounds much better than air, but doesn't really carries smell. What attracts us is the sound of the blood moving. The pumping through the veins, the sound of it traveling through the prey, their life-water. That was what blood was to us, life-water. We came from the water, so it was only natural that we were attracted to another life-giving fluid, blood. It gives life, as water does, without both, life could not go on.

Thankfully, for Stella, Bella, myself, and everyone else on the ship, I had been aware of the sounds since I got near enough, it was a nagging thirst in the back of my mind. I had spent so many years holding back my thirst and strengthening my own will power that I was able to hold back my instincts.

I followed Stella and Bella to wherever Stella wanted to watch her movie.

Finally, we stopped at a wooden door with the numbers 326 on it. Bella pulled out a strange little shiny car, and slid it into a slot underneath the knob on the door. A little green light flashed and Bella turned the knob and walked in.

The room had a green couch, blue rug, and a large black tv hanging on one of the walls. On the side was another door that led to who-knows-where. Bella went into a cardboard box beside the television and took out a small, shiny box with pictures on it. She took a little black rectangle out and somehow put it into the tv. She turned off the lights and sat down on the couch by Stella, who proceeded climb into her lap. I sat down on the couch too, with a bit of space between Bella and me, I wanted to get closer to her, but she might be repelled by this and I didn't want to be in the path of too much temptation.

The tv was glowing slightly with a light that seemed to come from inside it. After about a minute, there was a picture. It was of a ship out at sea, it looked like people were fishing on it. They seemed to be singing. I was lost to all that though, because it had finally made it through my mind that I was sitting next to Bella Swan. The human that I had seen and was instantly in love with. I didn't even know that it could happen, but it did.

And with that last thought, I drifted into my dreamworld where things weren't so complicated, and the simple yearnings aren't made harder by just being different. It was interesting really. I was half human, physically anyway, and Bella was full human. We had that incommon, we were alike yet so different. Oh so very different.

* * *

**Told you it was short.**

**Want the next chapter dedicated to you? Be the first to review!**

**So maybe this chapter was a bit confusing, if you have questions about the Mer's different hunting senses then ask in a review or PM.**

**I think that's it!**

**Questions? Ask me!**

**TwilightSnowStar**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yeah, I found inspiration again! Good thing too, I love this story. Anyway, Ocean Tears is officially not on HIATUS anymore!_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the Little Mermaid._**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Little Mermaid was such a pointless movie to watch for me. It was terrible, it was all I could take not to burst into laughter. I was surprised that Disney thought of us as these peaceful, and always happy little creatures.

It was finally seeming to be nearing the end of that God-forsaken movie when there was a scene of the mermaid and the human on a little boat. That really got me. Just at that moment, I was reminded once again that Bella was sitting close to me. Enough, that I could reach out and touch her, and I almost did, but what would happen if I did? Would she be disgusted? I had no idea. It was when the little crab started singing that the unexpected happened.

I was still getting used to the fact that Bella was so close to me when it happened. There was a sudden intensity growing between us, growing and growing until I could barely resist the urge to touch her, to hold her and never let anything get between us. The energy grew between us and seemed to reach a peek where it was straddling the line in my mind that was urging me to hold Bella, and the one to keep myself away, for both our sakes. But just as it was reaching that peak, it crested over and slowly dissipated. I thought it was over but it came back with just as much force as before. The swirling energies inside it, lust, love, the sheer attraction that I felt towards Bella formed a barrier between what I wanted to do and what I knew I couldn't do, what I wanted to do was winning. But every time that I thought I would give in, the power would crest over and would recede once more.

Finally, when I thought that I couldn't take my feelings anymore, the lights turned on, and the feeling vanished completely. It was over, a blessing certainly.

"Mr. Edward, did you like the movie?" I had almost forgotten about Stella, who was now looking up at me with her missing tooth grin.

I tried to give a shaky smile to Stella, still very much affected by the feelings that had risen and crested, like a...wave. "Yes, Stella, I liked it very much. Did you enjoy watching your favorite movie?" Truthfully, I hated the movie with a passion, even if it eerily reminded me of what I had done. However, this was Bella's cousin, and the little girl was sweet, not in the tasting sort of course.

"Bella, did you like the movie?" Stella turned towards Bella now. "Bella, what's wrong?" I looked over, startled that Bella might not be alright.

"I'm fine honey, just a little dizzy. Why don't we go find Allison and you two can play together?" Bella did look a bit shaken, as if she had been stuck in a whirlpool, why?

At the mention of Allison, Stella went crazy.

"Yay! Come on Mr. Edward! We're going to meet my bestest best friend in the whole wide world! Come on Bella!" Stella's thoughts echoed her words. Nothing about Bella or I, just the jubilation that she was going to see her friend.

As Stella ran on ahead, Bella and I walked beside each other.

"So," I started trying to start a conversation, "How'd you like your favorite movie?" Bella turned bright red at that, intoxicating.

"It seriously isn't my favorite movie!"

"Of course it isn't. Then why were you staring so intently at the screen?" I was just guessing at that part, but at the look on her face my bluff was accurate.

"I don't like the Little Mermaid! I was just wondering, I mean there are so many fairy tales and folklore about merpeople, I was just thinking if they could possible be real." She was whispering, as if she didn't want me to hear what she was saying. I couldn't have been more amazed though, because Bella had actually wondered about the existence of merpeople. She had even said merpeople, instead of mermaids!

"Are you saying that you believe in merpeople?" I tried to sound teasing, but I desperately needed to know. Would she ever accept me?

"I think I do. How about you?" Her voice seemed to strengthen a bit when she noticed that I wasn't looking at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry, I don't. I'm a non-believer." She couldn't know, couldn't even be given the slightest hint. "And what makes you so sure that merpeople exist?" I still needed to know why.

There seemed to be a steel glint in her eyes when I finished speaking. Was she angry at me? I was lost in my troubling thoughts, until she spoke that is.

"I was saved by one." She answered a bit coldly. And she left me, staggered.

* * *

**_Well, what do you think? Good first chapter after so long? I don't know, this story is still a bit shaky. Anyway, REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ok, I left you guys on a cliffhanger there, sorry. Ok, updates from me might take a while. _**

**_Anyway, the chapter!_**

* * *

She remembered! The single thought was ringing through my head as I stared out after Bella went out onto the deck.

She remembered me, amazingly enough she didn't recognize me, but she still remembered me! Not me, the human, but me the merman, the freak of nature in her eyes. She might still think me a freak, an abomination, a...monster. But she still believed in me, she remembered me, and as I really am.

As overjoyed as I was about the entire thing, some small corner of my mind whispered troubling thoughts to me.

Are you so sure that it's such a good thing that she remembers? She could discover you, truly discover you. The entire world could discover you, you'd be sent to aquariums, studied, and of course, now your kind won't hold back.

That was the...truth. Our kind, as much as they drank from humans, always stayed careful, never taking more than they needed, they didn't want humans to find out about us either.

So as much as my heart rejoiced, my mind was staying logical. All together it was like the current as a human might feel it, exhilarating, yet terrifying for they knew that they might not be able to get the current to release them.

I didn't realize it, but I had slumped against the wall during my new-found agony, and it was, agony. I thought that me being human would solve everything, I knew that was false, but I had decided that I would solve a crosswave when I came to one. It was now, probably more than it ever would be, that such a crosswave would occur.

What should I do? She knew, it was against the rules, the unspoken and unwritten rules, but the rules. She saw me, she remembered me, and at any moment she could remember a little too clearly just what her prince in shining scales looked like or the fish freak, either one, she might remember me, every second that I was with her, she might remember me, remember my eyes, my face, my hands, she would find me unchanged, nothing different, except she might notice that I don't have a big blue tail now, yeah, she might notice that last part.

Either way, I had a problem. First, I didn't even now if Bella really even liked me. Second, she could remember me at any moment. Third, (and this was the bittersweet one) I was stuck on this ship for a week with her, my undoing and my salvation.

Which came back to my original question, what was I to do?

I couldn't do this. I had to stay, I couldn't stay away from Bella, she was the only one for me, I knew that know, and maybe even when I first saw her. That day seemed so long ago, but in all reality it was merely two days ago. It was decided, I would stay.

But then that annoying little voice in my head, which for some reason sounded a little like Emmett, started whispering to me again.

You'd be protecting her, her life would be in danger if you stayed and if she recognized you. Besides, wouldn't it be better to leave? That way, she would never see you the way you really are. She wouldn't ever know that you are some fish freak, she wouldn't know that you can suck sharks dry of their life blood. She would never look into my eyes and know that these were the eyes of a murderer, that their cerulean color used to be a deep purple, the color of a bruise, the color of the amazingly dried blood on the Ingo's cave walls.

So, the Emmett-speaking part of my mind wanted me to leave, spoke logically, I knew that what it was saying made sense, but my heart, that thing that never beat in time to the pulse of the waves, knew that I must stay. My mind against my heart. The thing that I had used relentlessly through time, and the thing that now seemed to finally wake, but with an almighty power.

And then, some different corner of my mind started whispering to me too, this one was like Alice.

Well, it's not like you could go back. The Ingo said that the spell would last for seven days. There isn't really anything you could do, but wait, stay out of suspicion from Bella, and enjoy the time you have left here. It's not like the Ingo would give you another spell to reverse the other one.

The thought of what the Ingo would say if I tried made me wince. But the Alice side of my mind was right, I couldn't do anything but wait. I liked the Alice part of my brain much better than the Emmett side.

And it was with a slightly lightened heart that I ascended the stairs after Bella.

* * *

**_Sorry if it was short. It was kinda a filler chapter, just Edward facing his conflicting minds, Emmett and Alice that is. I loved that, how they had a place in his mind._**

**_Anyway, review!_**

**_TwilightSnowStar_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Little Mermaid. Sad isn't it?_**

**_Yes, I am updating, amazing isn't it? This chapter is a bit longer than usual, I just couldn't get my fingers to stop typing._**

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to sarasmokeymt. I was talking to her the whole time that I was writing this, she helped me from getting bored. Look at her story, it is really good. Thanks smokey!_**

**_Yes, I'm not doing that whole first reviewer thing anymore._**

* * *

The wind blew her hair out of her face. The salt air whipped the brown tresses around her face as if it were drifting in the current, it was amazing, truly, how the air and the water had such in common, why there might even be people with wings who lived on the clouds! HA! Preposterous. _But why not? _That was the Alice side of my brain, wondering why I would doubt such a myth while I was a myth myself.

I walked towards Bella, stumbling a bit with the unfamiliar rocking of the boat, it wasn't anything like actually riding the waves, but that wasn't the matter at hand right now. Out of the corner of my eye I could swear that I saw a royal purple fin flash behind one of the waves. Alice.

I reached Bella, she was staring out at the ocean, not at the clouds, or the sky which was still a bit gray from the dawn. Actually Bella didn't seem to be even staring at the ocean either. At least, not the surface. She seemed to be looking past it's cobalt surface that we were riding on, she seemed to be staring straight past that, straight into the ocean itself. As if her stare would cut through everything and her eyes would alight on the very thing she was looking for, the fish freak who saved her life, me, she was close very close, just looking the wrong way. What would she say? What would she say if she knew that the teenager who she had watched a movie with had been that merman, that freak who had saved her, and managed to fall in love with her enough to venture far out of the depths of his home, the only thing that he had of his past.

I leaned against the railing beside her. She tensed up when she saw who was beside her.

"You think I'm a freak don't you? I believe that I was saved from a merman, you think I'm crazy right?" She had said all of this without turning from where she was looking, she didn't even look at me.

"I don't think you're a freak at all. You believe in merpeople, I don't, that doesn't mean that I call someone crazy if they believe in them. My sister actually _firmly_ believes in merpeople. But why do you think a merman rescued you? I'm just curious." I was curious all right, but much more than she would think was healthy.

Bella sighed, but still didn't move from her position to find the fish freak. "I'm not even sure what happened. It could have been a huge fish or something. I was barely conscious. I remember struggling through the water, but I can't swim and it was during the storm, remember?" Oh yeah, I was supposed to be a passenger on this ship. I just nodded.

Bella continued. "I was running out of air. And for some reason, I looked straight ahead, and there was what looked like a huge blue fish right there, except that from the waist up, he looked like a person, like our age. I'm still not even sure of what I _did_ see, since I was losing air there were these little black spots everywhere. The last thing I fully remember was being dragged by him and everything else is just a blue blur." She remembered my tail, my big, cerulean tail. She remembered seeing a human-like form. She remembered something dragging her to the surface. She remembered...me. She remembered me! I felt as Emmett would feel after taking down a troublesome Great White. _Quiet! She's still talking!_ I was starting to wonder if it was completely healthy for me to be listening to Alice's voice inside my head. But it was right, Bella was talking.

"It's just, what else am I supposed to believe? That some fish miraculously pushed me to the surface? Everyone seems to think that I actually swam up. But I know that I didn't. And sometimes, you need to believe in something amazing, even if it doesn't exist. I just need to feel that there's more to life than what happens everyday. It just doesn't seem right, that you grow up, get a job, get married, and have kids, it just seems so much...less than what life really is. Sorry, I'm blabbering now, you probably think that I'm crazy or something." Her tone was light, teasing, but I could feel the anxiety, the...disappointment that I would truly think her crazy. I could see it in her warm brown eyes, no one had eyes like hers, they were always just either a boring blue or a troubling burgundy, no, her eyes were unique, beautiful. And I didn't think her crazy at all. She had just spoken aloud to me the thoughts that I had been thinking for centuries, the utter and completely disappointing fact that life was boring; that you know there has to be something better out there, something fulfilling in this long existence that sometimes seemed it's own torture, it's own painful torture that life wasn't meant to be fun or exciting, it was just meant to exist, much like the merpeople, we never change, we never actually find anything amazing or exciting, we just keep our eyes open for another day, marked only by the lightening of the blue waters. No, Bella was the only one that had ever spoken those thoughts to me, and for that, I thought her the sanest person among us all.

I realized that she was still listening for my answer, thought that I thought her insane, that I would walk away at any second. I would never do either of those things, never.

"I don't think your insane at all. I sometimes think about things like that too, it hurts to think that your life can be so meaningless doesn't it?" She nodded, her brown head bobbing in the wind, her beautiful eyes sparkling with delight and relief. I was happy that I had made her look so happy, it made me ecstatic really.

"But if you feel that way, than why do you not believe in them? You just said that you agreed with me, that life seemed too little than what it really is." And in a way, she was right. I didn't believe in merpeople, at least, not the kind she probably thought existed. It was unlikely that Bella would follow with the typical human stereotype about merpeople only being these singing fish people who lived, died, and grew up like everyone else. She had no idea that merpeople could be viscous, they could be evil, they could be complete monsters, killing a human and drinking it's life to live, or whatever we do, like some leech. And I was going to do all in my power to allow her to go on believing that.

"I don't believe in merpeople because, oh I don't know, they could exist I guess, but I just don't really believe in them for some reason. But I do believe that there are things that no one can explain, things that are more than they seem, _people _who are more than they seem." She nodded, her face contemplative, while I mentally cringed to myself. I had just given her the biggest hint to be suspicious of me! I had implied to her that there was more to me than what I appeared! She might not have suspected something before but now she would remember everything that I said, analyze it, and try to find a hidden meaning. How could I have been so stupid! Alice was right, I am an idiot.

_Edward! You idiot!_ I was startled. The Alice part of my mind seemed to come alive, even more so than before. But then, wait...ALICE! She had something to do with this, I knew it! I knew I had seen her! I knew it! That side affect that the Ingo had talked about, that I could now read minds, I was reading Alice's thoughts, she was nearby. I had to do something about that.

"I think I understand what you're saying. A little, but still, what did you mean about people being different than what they seem? Are you saying that I shouldn't judge people on appearances? That what they look like doesn't matter?" She was thinking, I could almost see the cogs in her brain moving, processing the information, coming up with answers, solutions that she would think ludicrous, solutions that may very well be true.

"Maybe. I'm just saying that I believe that there are things that are never what we think they are," I already accidentally told her, I might as well go to the chilling, turbulent waters of Hell thoroughly, not technically speaking of course, "I mean, you said it yourself, that life was too little than what it really seemed, so than why couldn't life be amazing even if it is right under your nose?" Someday, though, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. Even though I knew the real reason behind why I was unintentionally dropping hints about me being something different. It was because, deep in a corner of my heart, I wanted Bella to know everything about me. I wanted her to accept me for who I was, big blue tail and all.

I raised my eyes up to look at her, only to find her staring at me as well, and for a moment, our eyes locked, sending a thousand forbidden emotions to my mind, she really was very easy to read sometimes. In her eyes, I saw amazement, relief, sadness, a whole dictionary full of emotions. Which ones were meant for me I could not tell, but I didn't care anymore. I only cared that I was staring into her eyes, and she into mine. No thoughts passed through my head, none at all, I was just staring into the deep brown orbs of the one person that had made a stirring of any feeling at all occur in me, but Bella Swan hadn't merely stirred my feelings, she consumed my thoughts and self with the raw force of a tidal wave. And I loved her, I truly did. She was so beautiful, intelligent, a good person, and not just that either, because I hadn't known many of those things when I first saw her, but I fell in love with her anyway. No, I was meant to love Bella, meant to love her enough to go to the Ingo, step away from the world that I had known since I woke up from the blackness.

That moment, where warm earth met chilling water, would always be one of the greatest moments of my existence.

The feeling, the waves of feelings that I had had felt with Bella in her room during the movie started to come back. But suddenly it was broken when a high child's voice, Stella's, broke us both from our reverie, "BELLA!!!!!!!" Stella sounded as if she was holding back tears, we both looked at her, she was sitting on the deck with what looked like a scrape on her knee, beside her was a short brown-haired girl who looked about Stella's age, Allison.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry, I'd better go see what's wrong with Stella. I'll be right back." She wanted to come back! I merely nodded and she strode over to Stella's side quickly.

I looked down over the rail, looked into the blue ocean waters. Anyone else wouldn't have seen it unless they knew what to look for, and I did. In the water was a haze that wasn't the blue of the ocean, no this was purple, and I only knew of one reason that this particular piece of ocean would be purple, Alice.

* * *

**_Who could ever keep Alice away for long? I know this chapter sort of sucked, sorry, I made them go all philosophical._**

**_Review!_**

**_TwilightSnowStar_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Wow...I haven't updated this in a long time. I've always had this story in the back of my mind, but...stuff happens, I stopped writing everything for a long time._**

**_Bad things can happen in life. But sometimes the bad things are the things that catalyze actions._**

**_So I started writing again._**

**_There you go._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

"Alice!" I hissed, one eye on my sister and the other on Bella tending to her cousin, "What are you doing here?"

_I wanted to see how you were doing._

"Well I'm fine, Alice, so you can go home now! Quickly!" I was so immersed in my terror of discovery that I automatically answered to Alice's thoughts. A fact that she was quick to pick up on.

I looked behind me; Stella was getting up slowly, aided by Bella who was brushing away her tears. My heart warmed at the maternal sight, but then the object of my gaze locked eyes with me, blushed so beautifully, and started approaching me.

Down below, Alice was making a ruckus, splashing everywhere. She wanted to get my attention, but she wasn't stupid enough to actually yell out.

At least, I hoped not.

"What's that?" I jerked towards the direction of the beloved voice.

"It's nothing."

"No, I definitely saw—_is that a face?_"

I looked down, trying to compose myself. In my head, I heard Alice mentally spew a stream of curses at being seen. Bella was going off the deep end. I had one option.

Honestly, who could ever know how it happened? The girl beside me had been moving around wildly, waving her arms and screaming in shock. The railing of the boat was low already, and the boat was rocking. It was perfectly natural that I should fall.

I hit the water.

I had been out of my natural element for hours by now, so it was obviously a shock to suddenly return to it. For the first time, I understood why humans might fear my world. Down below, it was dark; my sight was diminished and I could only see the black abyss beneath me. It terrified me, the thought of so much unknown, right below me. By force of habit, I attempted breathing; that was a mistake.

A pain through my nose, and I gasped, at this point I was writhing in pain and panic—my new human instincts were taking over. How could such a simple plan backfire like this?

And then, I was lifted up, and I breathed blessed air. A hard hand was hitting me on the back and I felt the wooden deck of the ship beneath my face.

"Come on, son, you're ok. Do you feel anything broken? Can you move your arms?"

I looked around wildly, not totally sure where I was, disoriented from the rapid changes and noises around me. One sound drowned out all the rest.

"Is he ok? Oh, God, Edward, I'm sorry! Let go of me!" It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was nice to come back out of the sea to.

Someone turned me over onto my back and I sputtered and squinted into the morning sunshine, into a dark face with large black eyes staring down at me.

"How do you feel, Edward, is it? Looks like you'll be fine. We get a couple of kids falling overboard every once in awhile." He gave me a stern look, "Don't mess around near the railings, son. You should be thankful that your girlfriend here started screaming before you hit the water." Bella's aforementioned yelling screeched to an embarrassed end.

I liked this man.

He backed away slightly as I sat up. There was a crowd around me made up of the early morning walkers that I had witnessed before, and some new ones too. The man that had been talked to me I now saw was wearing an official looking white cap with brown pants and a blue shirt with some kind of trident logo on a pocket on the upper left side. I could only guess that he worked for the ship.

Suddenly, a very small animal attacked me.

"MR. EDWARD! Don't die!" It was Stella, sobbing and clutching me in a way that, quite frankly, was both terrifying and caused some sort of softening in the area below my upper chest. Her vice grip also reminded me that this body of mine relied on air as it was quickly squeezed out of me.

I turned to see Bella also breaking free from a man similarly dressed to the one that still knelt beside me. The man next to me looked at the crowd that had gathered and stood up, dusting off his pants, and projected to the crowd, "All right, nothing to see here folks. Let this be a lesson to everyone to be careful while on the deck. If anyone else falls overboard, please remember to raise the alarm as quickly as possible. Please, all of you return to what you were doing before this…" he looked back at me, "incident."

Meanwhile, Bella had removed Stella from me and was staring at me with what suspiciously looked like water running down her face.

"Edward, what happened? I don't think I hit you, but there was some huge fish down there and I don't know, I guess…what happened?" Bella looked at me with those brown eyes, a different darkness than the depths that I had just been hauled from, yet I felt that they were just as, if not more, terrifying. Those eyes would be my undoing.

_Lie to her, you idiot!_

Of course, Alice, the cause of all this mess, had never left.

I cleared my throat, feigning a cough as I tried to think of a suitable story, truly coughing in surprise when the man with the white hat came back to hear my story as well.

Grasping and saying the only words that came to my mind, I replied intelligently, "I don't know."

Bella's eyes widened, and then they narrowed suspiciously, "Look, if I hit you, just tell me. I'm really, really sorry, but don't lie to me." If only she knew, I thought with a pang…

Still with no idea what to say, I was about to reply something that would possibly have hurt her opinion of me further—who really falls off of a boat?—when the man cleared his throat, "Miss," Bella looked over, seemingly having forgotten about him, "sometimes these things do happen. The boat hits an unexpected wave, the deck is slippery—you all should just be a little more careful, that's all," he said with a smile.

Bella gave a quiet, derisive snort, a noise that I didn't expect her to be able to make, but still managed to be endeared by. She looked over to Stella and outstretched her hand to the little girl, "Come on, Stella. Let's get you to Mommy. She's probably worried you were the one that fell overboard."

Stella gave me one last death hug and then skipped over to Bella and grabbed her hand.

As they both walked away, I felt disappointment rise within me. Was Bella angry at me? Would she see me again? Were all the risks that I had taken made meaningless by the water?

And then she glanced back and shyly said, "I'm glad you're ok." She blushed and quickly continued, "I'll see you later, ok?" I just nodded, dumbstruck, as she practically ran away with Stella.

Leaving me alone with the man in the white hat.

He just looked at me and sighed, shaking his head, "Ok, boy, out with it, you're not meant to be here, are you?" I stared at him. How did he know?

He caught my stare and added sternly, "I've worked in the cruise business for fifteen years and I know the look of a stowaway." He softened, "Look, I don't care how you got on here, but we're in the middle of the ocean so I can't just throw you overboard again," he chuckled. I still stared.

"My name's Tony Kapoulis and I'm head of security for this ship. I don't want any trouble from anyone, but you don't look like a bad kid. Are you staying with anyone?" He looked at me and amended, "They won't be punished for harboring a stowaway. Is it that girl?"

I looked down, "She's not my girlfriend."

Tony paused, "But you aren't staying with anybody?" I shook my head; wanting to be truthful in some part to _someone_.

"Why don't you stay with me?"

Maybe my body was still unused to air, but my neck hurt with how fast I looked up at Tony.

"Son, I have a nephew about your age and if he was in any type of trouble or alone I would hope that someone would show him a kindness. So are you going to stay with my or not? You can sleep on the floor in my cabin."

_Say yes!_

"Yes!" I looked down again, embarrassed at how dependent I was becoming. "I mean, thank you, I would be grateful."

I could swear the man blushed, "Well," he said gruffly, "I can't have you causing more havoc out on deck at all hours. Now let's go get you dry."

And I was led away wondering how my life had ever become so…odd.

* * *

**_Questions? Comments? Concerns? Complaints?_**

**_TwilightSnowStar_**


End file.
